


Guilty

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith has no healthy coping mechanisms for guilt; one of the unhealthy ones is having his butt kicked by the drones. Good thing Lance can convince him to try some of the better ones, like crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crychan/gifts).



> Kinda just something I threw together, I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas, man!

Keith swung his sword at the drone and knocked it’s staff out of it’s hand. He charged in for the kill and the drone crumpled to the ground.  Keith dropped his stance, hands on his knees, panting like mad, barely catching his breath.

It wasn’t enough.

“Begin training sequence!” Keith barked, grabbing his bayard once more.

Another drone dropped, this one of a higher level and Keith drove right in there. He fought with the drones for a long time. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been fighting, he just knew he’d beaten a good few now and his stamina was dying.  The drone made a swipe for his feet. Keith jumped and got punched in the stomach. He hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground; winded and in pain.

The drone was coming for him.

He wouldn’t be able to block.

This was gonna hur-

“END TRAINING SEQUENCE, NOW!”

The drone dropped and disappeared. Keith frantically looked around, only to see-

“Lance?” Keith murmured, mind hazy from a lack of oxygen and rest.

Sure enough, the Blue Paladin was barreling towards him, “Keith, what the quiznak?!”

Keith blinked, “Huh?”

Lance fell on a knee in front of him, a drink pack in hand and started looking him over for injuries, “Why the heck were you training at Level 6, you can hardly take out a Level 3 on your own?!”

Keith looked down at his lap; images of the last mission swirled in his head, “...If I’d been stronger Pidge wouldn’t be half de-”

“Shut up, mullet!” Lance scoffed, “You weren’t the one who shot her, were you?”

Keith grit his teeth, “But I was right there! Right next to her! All I had to do was notice and raise the shield, but all I did was stand there!”

Lance sighed, “You aren’t responsible for what happened in there, Keith.”

Keith rubbed at his eyes and sniffled, “Yes I am! It was my job to protect her!”

“And her job to protect you.” Lance added.

Keith stiffened. The tears fell. Lance brought him into a hug, hiding Keith’s face in his shoulder. Keith continued to sob and latched onto the back of Lance’s shirt, almost ripping the fabric with his grip.

“It’s okay to feel guilty and as if this is your fault. But you can’t let those feelings eat you up. You have nothing to feel guilty for. This was not your fault. Pidge would beat the snot out of you if she knew you were thinking like this and handling it by having your ass handed to you by the bots.” Lance chuckled, “Just cry it out. It’s gonna be okay. She’s gonna live, Coran said so.”

Keith continued to cry. Lance ran his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

When Pidge finally was released from the pods a little while later, Keith felt a lot better.


End file.
